warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Holly Tyler
Holly Anne Tyler (portrayed by Amanda Bynes)Is the main protagonist of 2000s live-action television series What I Like About You. Personality Appearance Role in the TV series Holly Anne Tyler is an unpredictable, somewhat in-your-face teenage girl who is high-spirited and spunky and has a tendency to impulsively do whatever pops into her head, regardless of the consequences. She unwittingly and unintentionally causes chaos despite usually having good intentions, but gradually becomes more mature as the series progressed. At the beginning of the series, Holly's father accepts a job in Japan, but agrees to allow Holly to stay with her older, more sophisticated, sister Valerie. Due to their contrasting personalities, she manages to turn Val's neat and orderly life upside down and inside out from the moment she first moves into her sister's apartment. The sisters manage to resolve their differences in order to live together and Holly becomes very dependent on Val to offer advice and to help her out of trouble. During the series, Holly goes through several jobs. After a brief and extremely unsuccessful stint working at Jeff's restaurant, she finds work at a copy shop through her friend Gary. Subsequently, Val gets Holly a job at Harper & Diggs as a mail girl, where she remains until Val quits to open her own public relations firm. Holly eventually finds a stable job as a music manager, though the decision coincides with her decision to drop out of college, which becomes a longstanding issue in her family. Holly goes through several romantic relationships throughout the series. She dates her first love, Henry Gibson, for nearly a year, but her feelings for Vince complicates matters and the two break up. Although, after the breakup, Holly begins to question whether she made the right decision to break up with Henry so soon. She fluctuates between both Henry and Vince, never fully committing to either of them while maintaining feelings for both just as she leaves on a summer internship to Paris. While the three decide to wait until Holly returns from Paris before she chooses who she wants to be with, she unexpectedly returns from Europe with Ben, a British musician, as her new boyfriend under the mistaken impression that both Vince and Henry have moved on. She remains with Ben for six months until she accidentally responds to Ben's comment of loving her with "I love you, Vince." Realizing that she loves Vince, Holly and Ben break up. After getting advice from Henry and several mishaps, Holly manages to confess her feelings to Vince and the two become a couple. Their relationship is strained when Vince gets a job from an ex-girlfriend, Robyn, who intends to pursue Vince romantically. They break up when Vince does not believe Holly and he accepts a job offer in Chicago, even after learning that Holly was right about Robyn. However, under the impression that they would not see one another again, Vince returns in the show's final episode and professes his love for Holly, uniting them once again. Holly was born in 1986 and is 16 at the start of the show and 20 at the end. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:What I Like About You Category:Live-action characters Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:What I Like About You characters